A Hero from Another World
by hogwartsisawesome
Summary: Thor has been acting strange since he saw a commercial for a new animated movie the other day. He drags the other Avengers to see How to Train Your Dragon, and then brings them to meet his nephew, starting a crazy adventure
1. Chapter 1

**A Hero of Another World**

Chapter 1 The Movie

One night in Avengers tower, the team was watching T.V., when a commercial for a new animated movie came on. All of a sudden as a character appeared on the screen the usually boisterous Thor quieted and turned wide eyed to the screen. A young auburn haired, scrawny boy appeared on the screen. He was a Viking on an Island called Berk. As the commercial went on Thor's eyes got wider and wider. When the commercial ended Thor stood up and turned to Tony.

"Man of Iron, what was this advertising" Thor bellowed.

"Aw, just some stupid kid movie," Tony answered confused.

" We must go see this kiddy movie." Thor declared before heading off to bed.

Usually Thor found T.V. and movies foolish, unless there was a battle or honor in it. So this left the team puzzled what was going on? Finally they decided it must be that the movie was about Vikings, before all headed their separate ways. The next day started as usual, some small time villains around the city and training, but Thor, who usually took his time eating rushed through dinner before pulling everyone out the door.

As soon as they got to the theater, Tony ordered the tickets and Thor and Clint stocked up on snacks. They all sat down just as the last preview finished. They sat like this, Bruce, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Steve and then Thor.

As the movie played:

Tony's P.O.V.

Surprisingly Tony liked this movie, the reason was that the main character Hiccup was just like him. He was a mechanic of sorts, snarky, underestimated and the heir to a father who never listened or paid attention to his son. Toothless reminded him of Jarvis in some ways, he was loyal, did not always obey orders and was always there for his master. There were so many parallels to Tony's life in this movie. Like Jarvis-Toothless, Hiccup- Tony, The Twins – Thor and Hulk, Astrid – Pepper, Queen – Obadiah, Stoik- Howard. Tony was comforted and amused by the movie and now kind've understood Thor's urge to see it.

Natasha's P.O.V.

Yes, the movie was cute, but really that was all there was to it. Although, Hiccup, the main character reminded her of someone, she just wasn't sure who.

Clint's P.O.V.

Stuffing his mouth, Clint paid little attention to the movie, but when the food ran out, he realized he liked the snarky main character, though he would never admit it. His favorite scene was Astrid and Hiccup's flight, he imagined putting his arm around Natasha, and her cuddling right back into him.

Thor's P.O.V

Yes, this story was what he expected. It was time to reveal the truth to his team and bring them to the realm of Norseheim. (I made up the realm.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Nine realms

Thor, was wondering how to break this to them, when he decided to start explaining about the nine realms first.

" My friends, when we return to the tower, I have something to tell you." Thor said quietly which was quite unlike him. Now the team was really confused, usually Steve or Tony called the team meetings, on some occasions when doing S.H.I.E.L.D. work Clint or Natasha did. The only time Thor had called one was when some Dark Elves came to Earth and he was notified by Heimdal. Was there another Asgardian emergency? What exactly was going on?

The team arrived home and sat down, except Thor who remained standing.

" Ok, Point Break, what's going on? First you demanded we go see a kiddie movie," Tony stated but was interrupted by Clint.

"I can swear I saw you crying during said Kiddie Movie!" Tony waved that aside.

"That's beside the point, Thor is being serious, He's called a meeting, what exactly is happening?"

"Friends, you have questioned me about my home many times, it is time I told you a little bit about my family," Thor stated sitting down.

"My father is Odin, the ruler of Asgard, My mother was Frigga, Queen of the realm," Thor got sad at the mention of his Mother.

Almost everything had changed for the team, Tony had destroyed his suits, but was in the process of rebuilding his army of suits. Thor's Mother had died during the convergence when the Aether, an Infinity Gem, which had possessed Jane so to stay. Loki had also died in the fight against the Dark Elves, (or so Thor thought) and Thor refused to take the throne so he could be with Jane. The couple lived in London for a bit, but when Steve and Natasha destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers reassembled and Jane and Thor now lived in the Tower. But Jane was away, visiting Darcy and Ian who had chosen to stay in London.

" During the war of the Frost Giants, when I was about a few decades old, my father had destroyed half of their nation, but before he started home he heard the cry of a child. He was a runt, my father brought him home and named him Loki and we were raised as brothers. I did not remember this but had heard the story after our fight when Loki had fallen into space. He must have met the chitauri after this. But the point is Loki and I were from different realms. There are Nine realms." He stopped at this point to give the Avengers time to grasp this information.

" The realms are Asgard, my home, Midgard, which you call earth, Svartelheim, home of the Dark Elves, Muspelheim, home of the fire demons, Alfheim, home of the Light Elves, Jotunheim, home of the frost giants, Helheim, the realm of the dead, Niflheim, home of the frost trolls, and last but not least Norseheim, home to Dragons and Heroes. The movie we just saw it interested me because the tale is familiar, it is a tale of the hero of Norseheim."

"Wait, your expecting us to believe this real?" Tony asked flabbergasted.

"I should know, Hiccup is part of my family," Thor said calmly.

"Wait, what, how are you related to this kid? You two are nothing alike!" Clint said disbelieving.

"I knew there was a reason the kid was familiar," Natasha said, facepalming.

"He's not really related to you, he's your,"

"Adopted brothers son!" Bruce finished finally getting it.

"Wait, Loki, has a kid?" Clint asked shocked, "Why is the kid not evil?"

"My brother was never evil, he was under the influence of Thanos, the evil overlord of space."

"Point Break, get back to the point, how does Reindeer games have a kid?"

"Me and my brother led Sif and The Warriors Three throughout the realms making peace. On a journey to Norseheim, Loki fell in love with a woman named Valka. The people of Norseheim are much like humans as you saw in the movie, they are just stuck in the middle ages as you call those dark times. Valka was married to the ruler of the Village, Stoick, one day when Stoick was out during a dragon raid Loki disguised himself as the chief and went home with his wife. Around six months later a baby was born, the chief thought the baby was his own. The boy was named Hiccup, he was a runt just like his real father. One day when the boy was still a babe, a dragon raid happened. Valka was taken, only Heimdall knows what happened to her, she might be dead. The boy grew up ignored by his father, he was smart and curious, not something accepted in his village. At around six he became the blacksmiths apprentice, he got stronger, though he didn't look it. He kept going through life that way, until at around the age of 14 he hit a dragon using one of his contraptions. This special dragon was a creation of my father and Hel, goddess of death. It was called the nightfury."

"So this is just like in the movie," Bruce said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Yes, but what the movie didn't show is how much more powerful Hiccup and Toothless's bond really is, Loki's sacred animal is a dragon, he can understand them."

"So Hiccup can understand Toothless, Cool!" Clint exclaimed voicing almost everyone's thoughts.

"Yes, Hiccup is a powerful young lad, he is smart and cunning like Loki, he is skilled with dragons like my brother as well. The boy will develop magic later on and will learn to handle a sword. He may be a runt now but in 5 or so years at the age of twenty he will become one of the strongest men in his village. Hiccup is a force for his enemies too reckon with. "

" Wait, does the kid know he is part Norse god?" Bruce asked.

"Hiccup is now 16 and is growing quickly, the boy is a natural leader. He is courting the Lady Astrid and running a dragon training school. He recently learnt of his heritage, but has kept it a secret. He may not have been treated well by his foster father, but the two care for each other just the same. Hiccup doesn't want hurt Stoick, who is proud of him, so he doesn't tell him. Astrid is suspicious though, as Hiccup and Stoick only have their hair in common. The only reason Hiccup's hair is auburn is because Loki magically changed it, Hiccup's hair should be a dark chestnut color like Loki's."

"So, how do the people who made this movie know Hiccup's story?" Natasha asked, she was really curious now.

"Lady Natasha, this is where I must ask you for help, I do not know the answer, are you ready for a rainbow bridge ride to Norseheim?"

"Um, what's the rainbow bridge?" Tony asked, he didn't know anything about Norse mythology.

"The rainbow," Thor started, but Bruce interrupted, "I got this, the rainbow bridge is a magical way of transportation between realms."

"How do you know that?" Clint asked curiously.

"Oh, after the Battle of New York, I started researching Norse mythology because I wanted to know more about Thor and Loki," Bruce turned to the Norse deity, " By the way is it true that Loki is the father of Hel, Fenrir and Slepnir?"

"No, as far as I am aware my brothers only child is Hiccup, Hel is my father's half sister and Fenrir and Slepnir are magical accidents."

"Oh, guess the text books got it wrong," Bruce said confused.

"After this journey, we will look at the "text books" and see what in there is true," Thor then looked up at the sky, "Now, Heimdal."

The Avengers were shrouded in a rainbow of light and slowly disappeared into the rainbow bridge, beginning their journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A Discovery of Heritage

One year before

Hiccup had been having a bad day, Astrid was mad at him for gods knows what, the twins and Snotlout had nearly burnt down the arena, and Stoick was mad at him again, he had disobeyed his command and gone flying after a battle with the berserkers. Hiccup knew his dad only wanted the best for him but he was an adult now and what did his dad know about flying a dragon, nothing, he knew nothing.

Hiccup had decided to take Toothless for a flight to one of their favorite nearby islands. In the few months of summer it was lush with plant life and had great ponds for swimming. In winter, the same ponds were used for skating and the rest of the island became a mysterious wonderland. The first snow had been today, very early in the year. Hiccup had decided to go to the island with Toothless, just to clear his mind. Now Hiccup was watching Toothless having fun running around, slipping and sliding on the ice. Hiccup loved the cold, especially the snow and ice. He was sketching Toothless when he heard a stick snap. Toothless tilted his head hearing it too, then ran over to Hiccup. The two stood side by side while Hiccup called out.

"Who's out there? If you try to hurt me know that I have a dragon by my side?" Hiccup challenged looking around.

Then out of nowhere stepped a man in a gold and green cloak, he had a sword by his side, some daggers as well, but he didn't look like he wished to harm the two friends. In fact, he was staring at them curiously. His eyes were a fern green, they were familiar, Hiccup just didn't know why.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Hiccup questioned.

" You do not know me, Hiccup?" the man asked, his eyes gleaming.

"How do you know my name? How should I know you?"

"Nobody forgets an encounter with the Trickster."

"Loki"

"Finally, the genius has figured it out! Yes, I am Loki, and you should know

me very well. " He continued under his breath, "I should've raised you."

"Well sorry, It's not every day you meet a god, who happens to know your

name. I'm just freaking out."

The snow started falling, Toothless had started growling at Loki, nobody made Hiccup upset with him there. He would show this man who was boss. Little did Toothless know, Loki was the god of serpents (the distant cousins of dragons) as well as mischief. As Toothless leapt at him, Loki spoke in the dragon's mind.

"I do not wish to harm, the young one, he is a special one. Calm him down, he has magic, he will cause a snow storm."

Toothless immediately understood, he ran towards Hiccup, started nuzzling him, and trying to get him to play fetch. Hiccup calmed down at the sight of his dragon. He was confused, Toothless had been pouncing at this "Loki", if that is who he really was, but then he immediately turned around and became playful again. The truth was when Loki spoke in Toothless's head it awakened old memories. The god had often visited the nest when Toothless was young, he spoke to all the dragons in their minds. He played with them, and sometimes he would become a dragon to. Once he was sure Hiccup was calm, Toothless lied back down on the ground next to Hiccup.

"I am not a god, none asgardian is, we are just strong and live very long."

Loki paused for a bit, observing his son, he had been watching him, the boy had started out scrawny and small, just like him. Now as the age of 15, he was maturing, he was broader, stronger, taller, Hiccup looked like he would fit in on Asgard. It was time to talk to his son of his heritage.

" We know all about you on Asgard, we were not allowed to help during your war with the dragon's but we watched as you ended it. I know your dragon Toothless quite well. I knew him as a hatchling."

"Then why did he attack you?"

"He did not remember, just as you do not either."

"What don't I remember?"

"This" Loki said, touching his hand to Hiccup's forehead.

Hiccup immediately fell into a trance and collapsed, luckily Loki caught him and conjured a cot for his son. He sat there waiting, this would take a bit but it had to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Memories and Secrets

Hiccup sat up and looked around, he was back on Berk, in his house. He stood up and started to walk outside, wondering if it had all been a dream. When he walked outside, he walked into a much younger version of his father and a woman, who must have been his mother. He wasn't at home, this was a dream, a vision of sorts. His mother and father walked into the house as he walked out. He walked into the forest, trying to figure out to wake up, when he walked across a camp. Sitting at the fire were Loki, a beautiful woman in armor with two swords, a fat man eating, two others conversing, and a big blond man tending the fire. Loki called out to him.

"Enough, Thor, the fire is fine, go sit down."

So this was Thor the god of thunder, Hiccup thought, trying to get a good look, the man was strong, he wore armor and a long red cape, and carried a hammer at his side (Mjolnir.) The man's hair was as long as Astrid's, the same blond color too. Looking between Thor and Loki, Hiccup couldn't see how the two were related.

Hiccup watched Loki get up, bid goodnight, and leave for a walk. Hiccup decided to follow him. When they were far enough from the campsite, Loki muttered a spell and turned into Stoick. In the distance Hiccup could see a dragon raid going on in the forest, the real Stoick must be there. Loki walked into the Chief's house, Hiccup following behind him.

Suddenly the scene changed, Hiccup was upstairs in his room, in a cradle. By the sound of it a raid was going on. A dragon like he had never seen before burst into the room. The dragon had patterns all over its body and it had four wings. The dragon walked over to the cradle and started playing with Hiccup. His mom came into to check on him and seeing the dragon yelled "Hiccup" and grabbed an axe to protect her son. Startled, the dragon turned around, he accidently scratched Hiccup's chin leaving a scar. Hiccup absentmindedly rubbed the same scar, and his mother looking the dragon in the eyes, hesitated to kill it. My mother is just like me, Hiccup thought, she couldn't kill a dragon either. Stoick having heard his mother's scream came in he was about to kill the dragon when it took of holding Valka in his claws. Stoick disappeared after the dragon, trying to catch it and save his wife, leaving baby Hiccup alone. A bright light appeared out of nowhere and standing there was Loki. He picked baby Hiccup up and held him, the baby calmed down but Loki had tears in his eyes.

"I will do my best to find your mother and bring her home. Till she is found you will come with me to Asgard, I will raise you there."

Now Hiccup was confused, why did Loki care? Why would he want to bring Hiccup to Asgard. Another bright light appeared, in it were Thor and Sif.

"Why are you here? Leave me in my misery," Loki yelled miserably.

"Father has sent me to bring you home." Thor answered.

"Let me go gather Hiccup's stuff first." Loki replied.

"Father told us to leave the child, he is human."

"He is of Asgard, Valka is dead and I will not leave my son."

Thor and Sif picked Loki up sadly and disappeared in the light. Hiccup was crying, Loki had called him his son, had his whole life been a lie? He was not the child of Valka and Stoick the Vast, but the child of Valka and a man disguised as Stoick, Loki. Hiccup was shocked by this realization, he fainted. The last image he saw before he let the black consume him was of Loki, kicking and screaming his name as Sif and Thor dragged him away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Fathers and Sons

Hiccup blinked his eyes and stretched, he was in a bed next to the pond, covered in a down silk blanket all warm and cozy besides the fact it was snowing. Toothless heard Hiccup move and pounced on him, "Sleeping Beauty wakes up at last," that was weird no one was around, maybe he was dreaming, Hiccup pinched himself, nope he was awake.

"Hey, bud, do you hear something?" The dragon cocked his head and his ears went up, then he shook his head. "That's weird someone was teasing me, am I going insane, seeing Loki, hearing voices, I am sick and just am delirious and not in a bed," he told his dragon. Toothless licked him as too assure Hiccup everything was fine, it wasn't to reassuring. "No, boy, your not insane, just finding the truth about yourself." Hiccup turned to the voice and saw Loki standing next to the bed.

"You, go away, leave me alone, you left me. I was left alone, Stoick never cared till I became a hero, I doubt you care either, I was the hiccup, the runt, I was bullied and alone, no one loved me. That was till I met Toothless, who is leaving with me now." Hiccup sat up screamed at the Norse deity and started to storm away, as a heavy snowfall started.

"Hiccup, I was forbidden by Odin to come to you, every time I tried I was found and taken back to Asgard. I have mourned for you, my son, you need to know you are loved." Hiccup seemed to calm down a little at this, the snowfall became lighter, his tears stopped falling, he turned towards Loki.

"Do you even know what I went through, how hard life was for the runt I was?"

"Of course Hiccup, Heimdal, who sees all, watched over you for me and reported regularly for me. I have missed you, since you beat the Queen and lost your foot, Odin has realized your heroics, and he has decided to let me tell you of your heritage. You are too come visit Asgard with me and learn more of magic and dragons. One exception though, you need to stay calm, you have not noticed but when you got mad at me a blizzard started up and this leads me to deduct you are coming into your powers as a Jotun like me."

"A Jotun? What is a Jotun?"

" I am not originally of Asgard, when I was a baby Odin had been waging a war on Jotunheim, the realm of the frost giants, he found a runt and took it home with him so it could survive, he raised the baby as his own, that runt was me. Like all frost giants I have power over snow and ice and because my blood runs in your veins you do too." Loki then reverted to his Jotun form shocking Hiccup causing him to jump.

"You should have a Jotun form as well, focus and think of yourself as a Jotun, you should transform to the form you belong in." Hiccup bites his lip and closes his eyes, opening them to see his blue skin, he focuses again and reverts back to his original form.

"Good Job, Hiccup, you have learnt to revert back to your asgardian/human form without me telling you how." Loki slaps his son on the back smirking with pride, Hiccup is shocked, Stoick has never applauded him on a job well done, only teased him. He smiles up at Loki, having made a decision.

"I'll come to Asgard, I want to learn more magic, I want to see other realms but only if Toothless can come too."

"Of course, Nightfuries are magnificent creatures, yours one of the most, as deity of serpent, I can understand their language and know there habits, this is probably why you are so good with them," Loki replied.

"Good, I wouldn't go without you bud," the boy said, "but I need to stop on Berk and get Toothless stuff and tell my da-," Hiccup stopped here realizing the man he was talking to was his dad, " and tell Stoick, I will be away for around a week, after all it is breeding time, he would expect me with the dragons."

Hiccup flew to Berk got his stuff told Astrid he would go alone this year, and told his father he and Toothless would be away longer than usual. He headed to the woods about to take flight when Loki appeared, "Just where are you going?"

"To meet you back at the Island to go to Asgard," Hiccup replied sharply.

"There is a much faster way, Heimdal open the portal!" Loki yelled to the sky, shocking his son, before they were consumed by the light.


End file.
